


Love Bind

by WordsAndCoffees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annoying Han Jisung | Han, Blame Dekira and Bubble, Boys In Love, Did I make that a tag?, Don't mind me because I'm not good at tagging, Drama Llama, First Kiss, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin's Bracelet, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Love Bind, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power of Love, Two confessions in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAndCoffees/pseuds/WordsAndCoffees
Summary: Hyunjin is fond of making bracelets. Turns out his bracelets are much more than a piece of an ornament.Snippet:When Hyunjin’s dramatic side unfolds, there’s no escaping from its wrath. Seungmin lets out a chuckle and wipes the corner of his eyes and holds his hand out for Hyunjin to put it on. Hyunjin then smiles at him softly and moves closer to him. He takes Seungmin’s hand into his’ and rolls the bracelet over his wrist, letting his fingers linger on his skin.“It’s beautiful,” Seungmin compliments as he gives his unique eye-smile. “Thank you.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know -Mentioned, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Love Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born after the drama that happened on Dekira and Hyunjin's bubble message. Blame them for making me write this. These boys are literally giving me way too many prompts and my WIP just piles up beautifully. This idea was so sudden and I didn't think twice before typing them down in my PC. Basically I wrote this on instinct and I really doubt if I had given its deserved justice. Now I'll stop my ranting so you can peacefully read the fic.

Hyunjin is a simple person. He lives in the moment and enjoys the things as they are. Dealing with drama and making fuss about things not going their way like others do was never in his list of happiness. He’s got his own space in his world where he is just with himself, either thinking or reflecting. It’s in this same space he spends his valuable time to create wonders of his creativity.

_Bracelet making._

It was a hobby Hyunjin begun watering since five years old. His mother used to make plushy toys, ornaments, paper lanterns, dream catchers, wind chimes and lot more on order basis. Kid Hyunjin was very fascinated by the colors and glitters that always welcomed him whenever he comes back home after playing with the other kids. He used to sit with his mother and help her at times like passing her the glue, tearing papers to thin stripes and sorting out the identical pellets in various shapes. It made him happy.

As time passed he grew interested in bracelets. These slender adornments were elegant to wear; appealing but not flashy. He began making for his friends to show gratitude whenever he received help from them. A lot of people started asking to make one for them and they were ready to pay a small amount for those beautiful jewelry. And that’s how he soon rose popular for his artistic talent among the student body.

Now he is in his final year of college and his popularity only skyrocketed after the Valentine’s Day when a couple posted on their facebook, sharing how his bracelets were their lucky charms which favored their stars. He was literally being treated like the God of love since then.

“Hyunjin, they are here,” Jisung, his flat mate, announces by the doorframe. He received a nod but he continues to stand there and lets a playful smile linger on his lips as he eyes Hyunjin.

Hyunjin momentarily halts his work of stringing the beads and cocks an eyebrow. “What?”

“Your sweetheart also is here.”

Hyunjin squints his eyes at Jisung and judges his entire existence. He said the same last week and got his hopes mountain high only to be dragged down and stomped upon with his lie. Hyunjin is not falling for it again.

“I’m done with your jokes,” he closes the plastic lid after dropping the unfinished bracelet that he was working on.

“Care to at least comb your hay locks before you show yourselves. You don’t want to scare your sweetheart away.” He immediately ducks down to escape a towel thrown at him. That was a close call.

Hyunjin can hear Jisung snickering even after he’s out of his room. One day Jisung is going to be served right. Hyunjin sighs and stretches his tiredness out. There’s a lot of talking and laughing in the living room as the boys arrange the snacks and drinks while fighting for their favorite songs to be played on the speaker.

Today is their weekend get-together; the time when his gang of friends spends the night chatting just about anything and everything until they fall into slumber just wherever they were seated. This is their tradition.

Hyunjin gets up from the chair in front of his worktable and walks limply to the living room. He doesn’t care about his looks because his friends have seen him in his worst condition ever and his current look doesn’t come anywhere near that. As soon as he enters the hall, he smiles at his friends who waves him a ‘hi’. But even before his smile could reach his ears, it instantly drops down in shock as he locks his eyes with Seungmin.

Hyunjin lets out a screech that is similar to the car tire against the road and runs back to his room. Jisung’s maniac laugh is crystal clear to Hyunjin that is followed by ‘I said you so’. Hyunjin curses that little devil under his breath for being the pain he always is. Why none of his friends bothered to tell him that Seungmin also will be coming today despite his packed assignments? No wonder they were causing raucous, especially today out of all other days.

Hyunjin straightens out his long locks with his fingers and secures the top half of the blonde with a band in a ponytail while the lower half free and dancing as he moved. He also dabs CC cream to hide any of the exhaustion left from working non-stop. Taking one final look at himself in the mirror, he nods in approval. He’s not a zombie anymore.

When he walks back to the living room he finds his friends already settled down on the floor in a circle and the junk foods at the center which they have long back started eating. He lets his eyes search for a place to fit it as he walks towards them, and at the same time he once again locks his gaze to Seungmin who gazes back at him without blinking. They stare for few seconds until Seungmin breaks into a smile and pats the vacant place beside him.

Hyunjin strides and plops down in an instant.

“Hey,” Seungmin whispers to him, quite close to his ears.

“Hi,” Hyunjin replies back softly, not meeting his eyes. From the corner of his eyes, Hyunjin can very well see Jisung throwing teasing comments to Minho about his incompetency to talk properly even after he’s been crushing on his friend for months. It’s not Hyunjin’s fault in any way that he still have troubles conversing. If only his friends had created opportunities for him to show his feelings to Seungmin, he wouldn’t be here suffering as a lone warrior who has no experience in this love battle.

Everybody was sharing information that they had heard in their respective departments and argued on how far that’s true. Hyunjin was eyeing the grape flavored jelly that was on the other side in front of Felix. The boys were too deep in the discussion and Hyunjin didn’t have a heart to interrupt them just to have a piece of jelly.

Seungmin seems to notice this. He nudges Changbin beside him and signals to grab the jelly pack from the snacks area. “Hyunjin,” he calls and smiles at him. “Here’s your jelly.”

Hyunjin looks shocked and confused which he actually is. He didn’t ask anyone but the fact he is receiving what he wanted is actually thrilling as well as scary. Nonetheless, it’s Seungmin giving him and Hyunjin is more than glad to eat the sweet given by him. He had a small smile all the time while eating the fluffy treat. Suddenly the topic the boys were talking about has changed and was now diverted to Hyunjin which excited everyone.

“But isn’t it quite amazing how Hyunjin’s bracelet actually holds power of love?” Changbin remarks as he takes another box of Pringles. “Everybody wanted one after the viral facebook post by that couple.”

“Sometimes it’s pretty cute to believe those stuffs even though it might not be true,” Jeongin comments.

“Who said it’s not true?” Jisung argued and he looked like he’s about to put up a fight with the youngest. “When Hyunjin gave Minho and me each of us a bracelet, it was on the very next day Minho asked me out. His bracelets definitely hold a divine power, you know.”

By hearing it, even Hyunjin wanted to laugh. “You are exaggerating, Jisung.”

“It is the truth,” Jisung is not backing down from his standpoint. “You won’t believe me? Fine then; but what if Chan says the same. Wouldn’t you believe him as well?”

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin says and plops another jelly into his mouth that Seungmin gives him. That’s sweet.

All eyes were on Chan now, expecting for his answer. “Well… Felix hasn’t asked me out yet so I don’t know if I should believe this myth or not.”

The room falls into silence. Felix had his mouth open and his yogurt forgotten in his hand that he was about to drink. Did Chan just ask Felix indirectly? If yes, then Chan was so smooth and sneaky. God, from where did he learn this? Chan looks at Felix with a shy smile and waits impatiently for his answer. It did take some time for the boys to realize what was happening, and now they were all waiting for Felix’s answer.

Felix’s face was burning with all the stares he is receiving. Never in his life did he get this much of attention all at once. He cleared his throat before speaking, “This is kinda embarrassing; to have a whole bunch of friends to witness my confession.”

The boys were experiencing second hand embarrassment for Felix. Perhaps, it’s fascinating.

“I… I like Chan from the beginning of meeting him on the basketball court. He seemed like a nice guy to hang around with. But it was when he offered me to help with my singing lessons and we got to spend more time doing so, I began to know about him deeply. He is one of a kind guy. I will never want to lose him in my life,” he pauses, looking at Chan with blush on both his cheeks. Felix continues, “Chan, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

The boys were holding their breath as if they are waiting for an answer.

Chan couldn’t stifle back his wide smile anymore. He looks at Felix and shows his endearing toothy grin, opening his arms out for a hug. “I would love to, Felix.”

The boys roared and jumped up and down in celebration, throwing the empty snack covers up high like confetti. Felix had his face hidden in the crook of Chan’s neck to cover his flustered face. Chan laughs and pats his head fondly, assuring him that he isn’t the only one to feel that way. After the small party, the boys settle down at their places and continue where they left.

“Now to answer your question,” Chan says to Jisung as he strokes the bracelet around his wrist, “Hyunjin’s bracelet indeed has the power of love.”

Jisung claps his hand and nods furiously. “Didn’t I tell you all? There’s something in Hyunjin’s hand that makes his bracelets special.”

Everyone agrees and Hyunjin sits smiling. His smile immediately dies out the next moment when Jisung continues. “However, it’s a pity how Hyunjin’s bracelets make others fall in love while he can’t make his love fall for him.”

All the eyes now turn to Hyunjin. Hyunjin looks dumbfounded at the sudden accuse and he feels a pang at his chest. “What are you even talking, Jisung.”

“Oh boy,” Jisung starts in an overstatement, “You are in love for almost a year now and still you are nowhere close to expressing it.”

Hyunjin didn’t have a face to look at his friends at the bare truth thrown at him, yet he dares to peep at Seungmin. Seungmin’s face is blank and expressionless. When their eyes meet, Hyunjin quickly breaks it. Now this is awkward.

“So Hyunjin has someone he loves,” Seungmin says softly but is loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Exactly,” Jisung pinpoints. Hyunjin wants nothing more than this little devil to shut his freaking mouth.

The boys go silent and don’t probe Hyunjin further. It seems like they have noticed the current situation isn’t funny anymore. Hyunjin always thought his friends are reckless and idiots just like him, but now he thinks they are a little understanding at certain situations like now when they sense something is strange. This doesn’t apply to Jisung though, he’s a certified idiot.

There is some tension in the air and Hyunjin feels it in his bones when Seungmin tenses beside him. Sneaking a look at him, Hyunjin can bet he caught a pale-faced Seungmin. Is he feeling sick? Before he can voice out his question, Seungmin abruptly gets up from his place.

“It’s getting late, guys,” Seungmin picks up his backpack from the couch and starts to make his way out. “My assignments are piling up and the due is around the corner. We’ll meet in college then. Bye.”

He glances at everyone but Hyunjin before leaving. He didn’t even mind to turn his head towards the blonde before closing the door and leaving. Hyunjin feels lost and invisible. He was never treated like this ever before by Seungmin. Even when he continuously annoys the puppy-like boy, the latter always treats him with utmost care and affection. But now it feels weird to have Seungmin behaving at him like this. Hyunjin didn’t like it. He will not take this.

Hyunjin hastily shoots up from his spot and takes a run after Seungmin, leaving half the boys confused and other half confirmed. He finds Seungmin walking slowly on the pavement a little away from his apartment so he runs fast to catch up to him. How did he get there this fast, Hyunjin wonders.

“Seungmin,” he shouts to get his attention. “Hold up.”

Seungmin stops and turns back. His face still shows no expression and it freaks Hyunjin even more. Panting a bit after the running, Hyunjin calms down his breathing when he stands in front of him. They don’t talk and stare at each other. Hyunjin breaks the silence.

“Why are you leaving early?”

Seungmin answers with the same straight face he had till now. “I already told you all I have assignments.”

“You didn’t tell me though,” Hyunjin argues.

Seungmin glares with an unreadable expression, and Hyunjin is taken back. There’s something at the tip of his tongue but Seungmin chooses not to tell. “I’m tired, Hyunjin. Let me go.”

At his response, Hyunjin feels a wave of somber taking over him. He grabs Seungmin’s hand when he resumes walking and pegs him in place. “Am I not your friend? Why would you not share that’s bothering you?”

“Yeah, the friend whom _you_ never thought as one,” he retorts back. “On a different note, I’m just a friend; a neglected one that is.”

“What are you talking about?” Hyunjin is confused now.

Seungmin sighs, removing his hand from Hyunjin’s grip. “I don’t know. I feel like I’m left out many times.”

“I… I don’t get it,” Hyunjin is racking his brain hard to find when exactly those many times happened. “Just tell me any one of those times.”

Seungmin sighs again. “Simple: You’ve made bracelets for all of our friends, even for Mr. Park who rarely teaches us any lessons. But you’ve never made one for me. Whenever our friends wear those sparkly bracelets and shows off to the world, I get jealous over them because I don’t even have one. It’s not a pleasant feeling to watch your friend making bracelets for almost all the people in the college while he never made you any. That… just makes you feel like an outcast.”

“You are not an outcast,” Hyunjin’s throat tightens. “I’m sorry you’ve felt that way but you said you never liked accessories.”

“Yeah, I don’t, but if it’s from you, I would love anything,” Seungmin’s voice breaks at the end of the sentence and his eyes looks small. There were a lot of pent up feelings in him that he never spilled it to anyone. He’s grown too good at hiding things from everyone, and maybe that’s why other’s had stopped putting effort in knowing about the real him. His eyes stings when he continuous, “I think it’s time to show the love of your life that you adore them. They must be really lucky to have your affection.”

Hyunjin feels defeated and he didn’t know how to respond to that. He must really do something before this gets into an issue that would ruin their good relation. He can never afford to lose Seungmin in his life.

Wordlessly, Hyunjin reaches into his pocket and takes something he always had with him and gives it to Seungmin. “This is for you.”

Seungmin looks at his hand dumbly and then to Hyunjin. “Now you are giving me bracelets so I can shut up and stop complaining?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the comment. “Did you even look at it carefully?”

“What difference will it make anyway?” Seungmin lazily says and looks at his opened hand once more.

“Seriously?” Hyunjin is on the edge. “You can go on and on complaining about not giving you a bracelet yet you never noticed the materials and models I use? For others, it is either plastic or glass but for you, I’ve been saving hell lot of money to buy the best crystals beads and finally made it. Not that I want to boast about how expensive it is but I wanted to show how special you are to me that I’m willing to go any extent to make you feel wanted. Even the colors I chose hold special meaning. The yellow here represents happiness and cheerfulness, which is you; and this blue shade represents loyalty and commitment, which is me to you. I was craving to give this to you that I roam around having this in my pocket but the moment you told me one day that you aren’t fond of accessories, I felt dejected. How dare you tell me you are an outcast?” Hyunjin was literally flaring, heaving heavily after the downpour.

“I-I…” Seungmin was at loss of words, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Hyunjin continues, “Now is this adoration enough to show it to the love of my life or do you need more? Because I still have a lot of stock left. And of course you are lucky to have my affection.”

When Hyunjin’s dramatic side unfolds, there’s no escaping from its wrath. Seungmin lets out a chuckle and wipes the corner of his eyes and holds his hand out for Hyunjin to put it on. Hyunjin then smiles at him softly and moves closer to him. He takes Seungmin’s hand into his’ and rolls the bracelet over his wrist, letting his fingers linger on his skin.

“It’s beautiful,” Seungmin compliments as he gives his unique eye-smile. “Thank you.”

Hyunjin holds their hands together and smiles timidly. They gaze at each other for a while and Hyunjin speaks up. “Aren’t you going to ask me out?”

Seungmin gives a good laugh at his cuteness. Now it’s the sassy Hyunjin who does the talking and he gets what he wants.

Seungmin steps closer, their hands interlocked between them. He can clearly see his beautiful blonde locks neatly tucked behind his ears and the lower half sprawled a pattern on his shoulder. He takes his breath away when he smiles as he waits.

“Hyunjin, will you be my boyfriend?"

Hyunjin inches impossibly closer, smile playing on his lips. He stares at him and leans forward to quickly peck on his lips and nods. “Forever.”

"Forever?"

"Forever," Hyunjin repeats as he leans forward one more time to kiss him, but he doesn't pull away quickly. They stay like that for a second before Seungmin brings Hyunjin close to him by pulling his waist. They share the most sweetest and softest kiss which is enough to show each other how they feel. Blush creeps on both of their cheeks as they convey their love and longing through action that they never experienced before. Hyunjin's lips were soft and Seungmin couldn't get enough of it when he feels Hyunjin's hand on his cheek, pulling him closer.

Moments later, they pull away and look into each other's eyes. Hyunjin quickly presses one more baby kiss on his lips and they smile at each. They both walk back to Hyunjin's shared apartment, hand in hand.

“Seungmin, do you really think I have the power of love?” Hyunjin asks out of the blue as they make their way. “I can feel some sort of enlightenment surging through my veins after what happened now. If I think why people are getting committed after they wear my bracelet, I think I’m here in this world for a purpose. Don’t you think likewise?”

Seungmin shakes his head with a sigh and a chuckle at the theory his boyfriend is coming up with. Seriously, he’s just so unique and that’s why he loves him so much. He caresses the bracelet on his wrist and thinks, maybe, just maybe, Hyunjin does holds some power of love and it shows in the bracelets he makes.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I wrote this in my bedtime so excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you for reading this. Double thank you if you have left kudos. Triple thank you if you have left any comments. And multiple thank you if you have shared it with others.  
> I don't even know what I'm trying to say but Thank you for your time.  
> If you ever feel the need to hit me with a chair for writing such fics, please come to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spill_the_cola)
> 
> Stay safe, Stay Hydrated and Stay STAY.


End file.
